My Fractured Life
by Emmi.Monstaa
Summary: AU. Something strange is happening at Ooo Academy and Bonnibel's the only one to notice. It's up to Marceline to save Bonnibel from it before it's too late. It's really nothing like the description I just can't word it. Slightly Bubbline.


My name is Bonnibel Bennett, or it used to be yet maybe it still is, I'm not sure any more. It's all so confusing of who I am now because I know that I am nothing more or less than what I was before yet I'm somehow everything and nothing of the same person. I still look the same, mostly, and I still think the same but something inside me has changed making me something different to what I was, and if that doesn't make sense than it will soon. That is my promise to you.

See this change in me started about two months ago, I started to notice things, strange things that no one seemed to talk about. It all started when I was sitting in the quad at my school, Ooo Academy for Girls, a boarding school that teaches girls to be women and contribute to society.

It was sunny as always and the breeze was only a gentle murmur across the sky, a perfectly average day. That was until I saw someone walking beyond the fence under the shade of the trees, the person was far to far away for me to get a good look but it looked like a girl judging from the figure.

I looked around to see if anyone else had noticed her but everyone was still consumed in their conversations on boys and nail polish to even be remotely aware of their surroundings. I checked to see if the teacher on duty was around and was rather shocked to see that not one teacher was in the quad, I placed down my book and got to my feet slowly approaching the fence so I didn't scare her off or cause a scene.

The closer I got the more it looked like a female, a very pale female around my age. She wore dark skinny jeans and a ripped white t-shirt with converse, and her hair was the darkest black I had ever seen which contrasted heavily with her near porcelain skin. I was still too far away to make out her face but from what I could see she was quite beautiful.

"Hey", I said quietly hoping I would get her attention and not cause a disturbance to the others, no reply. I cleared my throat and looked around again making sure I was far enough away from any of the other girls to avoid them hearing me, "Hey" I said louder and this time the girl stopped walking and stood up straight as though she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have, "Hey", I said again to enforce the fact I was calling to her.

She slowly turned around and paled even more, if that was possible, at the sight of me. I guess at the time she surprised and I now know she was, I motioned for her to come over to me because clearly I couldn't go to her and to my surprise she started to retreat out of the shadows, first pulling out a dark purple parasol and putting it securely over her head. She stepped lightly as if she didn't want to stand on the grass and made her way over to the fence standing just far enough away from me that I could't reach her had I tried.

Up close she was extremely beautiful. Pale skin, full red lips and the longest lashes, but her eyes were the one thing I couldn't help but stare at. They were a dark onyx and extremely guarded, giving away no emotion what so ever but they were welcoming, a strange mix on someone as young as herself. Her head tilted as she studied me and at that very second I became very aware of what I looked like.

My blonde hair was up in a tight pony-tail as was school regulation and I had on school uniform, which consisted of a white button up under a grey vest, paired with a grey skirt to the knee and white ankle socks with leather ballet flats. They were perfectly fitted for me but still seemed to always be baggy in places, and I wore no make-up so my light freckles were clearly visible in the light. For the first time in my life I became embarrassed about my state of dress.

I didn't have long to dwell on that fact however as the girl standing before me moved closer, and began to speak in a low voice. "What are you doing?", her voice was of medium pitch and slightly scratchy but sounded like heaven to my ears and I may admit I zoned out for a while, that was until she asked again. The itself wasn't really odd but the way she was so desperate to get an answer was.

"I saw you walking by yourself over there and I wanted to see what you were doing" I answered honestly yet that only seemed to make her confused. "You..you noticed me?" she was jumping over her words and without warning she started digging in her pockets retrieving a piece of paper and a pen, although if you ask me to I'll never be able to tell you where she hid them.

She started writing furiously as if her life depended on it, not stopping for a whole two minutes although it seemed like twenty 'Ding..Ding'

At the sound of the bell she started writing faster to finish her last sentence before folding the paper and throwing it towards me, "Don't read it till your alone" she told me in a serious note before she ran off into the shadows of the trees again the paper in my hand the only evidence she was ever there in the first place.

I quickly ran to fetch my books and rushed into the school knowing full well I'd get a detention if I was tardy to class and yet when I ran into Biology a sorry ready to spew from my mouth I noticed that everyone's eyes where on the teacher and she was writing on the board, normal right.

Wrong. There were no words being written on the board yet every student was writing in their books, no one even noticed as I took my seat at the back of the class, shuffling loudly in my bag to find my book. During the whole hour of Biology no one spoke, no one coughed, the only sound was the sound of breathing as the students wrote what the teacher did, all of which I could not see. Clearly I was ill.

I decided to go to the nurses office after Biology and as I was walking through the halls I noticed that not one girl was talking about anything different, I could make any entire conversation off of different groups of girls walking by me, all revolving around boys and nail polish. It was like that was all they knew how to talk about. I got to the nurses office and took a seat, waiting for my turn to see her although I was the only one there.

I decided that now was as good a time as any to read the note the girl had given me. I carefully unfolded it, looking around to make sure I was actually alone before reading it.

'Do not panic. In the next few weeks you are going to see some weird things but the important part is not to panic and do not tell anyone else about what you see. I will be back in the next few days but in the mean time write down everything that happens in a book but remember to hide it well. Do not let anyone see what you are writing and do not go against the crowd. Do exactly as you have done for the past twelve years. I will be back for you, that I promise you.'

It made no sense what so ever but my gut told me to trust her and so I did. I began to do what she said writing down everything that happened, from the lessons were the teacher never wrote anything to the school's visiting days. They were the weirdest.

Our parents would come visit every second Sunday and we would be allowed to speak for two hours until visiting hours were up, but I noticed that the parents only stayed for ten minutes, only asking one question which was "How is school?", every student would reply without a doubt "school is great mum and dad", and then the parents would leave but the students would stay, sitting in there chairs not moving a muscle until the two hours was up when their conversations on boys and nail polish started again.

I noticed that not only were there no words on the boards in the classrooms but none in the library books, none in the cafeteria, not even in the textbooks. Breakfast was always oats, lunch was always a jam sandwich and dinner was always spaghetti yet no one said anything. No one ever said anything.

The only time anyone would ever speak to me is when that girl came to visit, she never told me her name but that didn't matter. She would stay until break was over then she would leave with her little purple parasol. She never did explain what was going on but she asked me to trust her and so I did.

It remained this way for two months, until one day the girl showed up with two boys, one who looked older and one much younger. "Listen you have to trust me completely for this okay, everything will be okay just trust me" where all she said to me that day as the older boy broke apart the bars of the fence whilst the younger one threw what looked like water balloons at all the girls in throwing distance. I had no idea what was going on but as soon as the girl offered me her hand I took it with no questions asked.

To this day I don't know why I did or maybe I do, who knows, all I know is that after that we ran. We ran so fast it felt like my legs were going to fall off. We ran for what felt like days until we reached a van where we piled in the back, sore and out of breath. I had no idea who was driving or were we were going but that didn't seem to matter as I lay next to the girl, trying desperately not to fall asleep.

I shot up straight when the van skid to a sharp stop, the driver muttering a sorry before the back of the van was opened and the older guy from before motioned me out. I was led to a room that had only a desk and two chairs, one for me and one for the girl it seemed.

She sat directly across from me and took my hands in her own, her eyes still guarded but shimmering with something I never understood. "My names Marceline, and you are?" a simple enough question and yet I found myself so very confused. What was my name? Why couldn't I remember it? And why did she have such a pretty one?

"I..I can't remember" I said still awfully confused by the whole situation, the girl Marceline scowled and retracted her hands, she got up from her chair and made her way to the door opening it just enough for the two boys from earlier to enter. "Hey man, I'm Jake this is Finn, we understand your having a bit of trouble remembering your name. Is that correct?" I nodded seeing no reason to lie.

"Okay, just close your eyes for us and think back for us, think real hard to when someone spoke to you properly", I was confused at the command but I did it any ways, sorting through all the conversations about boys and nail polish, until I came across a memory of when I was very small, I couldn't see any faces but I heard a voice that wasn't my own the only thing it said was, 'welcome to our home Bonnibel Bennett'.

I opened my eyes to see Marceline writing on a piece of paper and Finn and Jake exiting the room, "What's going on, why do I only remember getting called my name once in my whole life?", I saw Marceline sigh as she again took my hands in her own, the warmth radiating off of her strangely familiar to me. She cleared her throat and I knew this would be big news.

"Bonnibel..Bonnie, you are part of a special program that is only for girls like you. By that I mean blonde, blue eyed, you know the type and I'm sure you noticed that most girls at your school looked the same"

I nodded but honestly I really hadn't.

"This 'program' sends people to take girls like you from their homes when they are very young and bring them to the school you just came from. There the girls are implanted with a chip that acts as a mind control so they think they are attending some high-class boarding school when in reality, there not"

"Occasionally a chip malfunctions and the girl will get her mind back, unfortunately most girls don't notice the change until the wardens do and then they just get a knew chip ad they forget it ever happened. You however did and that's why your here"

In hindsight I probably should have freaked out but I think I always knew something was wrong with my life, "What happens to the girls, like after school I mean?" Her eyes lowered ad again she retracted her hands, "we don't know, we've never been able to figure out why they want the girls or what happens to them after they leave. We have no idea what the purpose of this is".

I nodded continuing with my questions because she didn't seem to mind, "If I was taken from my family, do you know who they are, can I go back?", Marceline shook her head, "It'd be too dangerous for all of you and besides we don't even know who your family is, no one ever reports missing daughters".

"Couldn't you just search my name and see what comes up?" again she shook her head, "We're not even sure if Bonnibel Bennett is your real name"

Silence fell on us and I couldn't help but to feel sad about it. Suddenly I was homeless, a ex-experiment of sorts and nameless, it honestly takes a toll on you.

Marceline stood up and made her way over to me hugging me from behind to comfort me, "hey don't worry, I'm here for you now. If you ever need anything just come to me okay, and also I think Bonnie suits you quite well", with that she gave a quick peck on the cheek which caused me to go the brightest red I'd ever gone in my eighteen years of life.

She giggled behind me as she grabbed my hand and motioned for me to get up, leading me towards the door, "where are we going?" I asked, she looked at me then at our joined hands and smiled, "we're going to meet the family" she said opening the door to reveal a group of teenagers all with messy hair and smiles on their faces.

So you see I am still the same person but what was once a hurricane is now a supernova and I am going to start living up to my potential, especially now that I have Marceline's help.


End file.
